A system called “thin client” is known. The thin client system is constructed so that a client has a minimum function and a server manages resources such as applications and files.
While such a thin client system causes the client to display a result of processing performed by the server and data held by the server in actual fact, the client behaves as if the client independently performed processing or held data.
For example, International Publication No. WO 2005/029864 discloses that the thin client system causes the server to perform applications related to business operations such as document creation and email, and causes the client to display the processing results of the applications. In addition to such business applications, it is desired that the thin client system is applied to wider areas such as an application that handles fine images including CAD (Computer-Aided Design) and an application that handles moving images.
However, examples of the protocol used for communication in the thin client system include an RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol) and an RFB (Remote Frame Buffer) protocol used for VNC (Virtual Network Computing). When handling a large amount of data such as images or moving images by these protocols, there is a problem that the response to the operation performed in the client is degraded. Such a problem is common to a case in which a large amount of data transmission occurs between the client and the server in the thin client system when a screen is updated, and the problem is not limited to a case in which images or moving images are handled.
Because of this, as an example of a technique for improving the operation response, the technique described below is proposed. In the technique, the server hooks an output of a specific media application and transmits data handled by the media application to the client. On the other hand, the client reproduces the data handed by the media application that runs on the server.